monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gabriel M. Granissima
Gabriel Marco Granissima – 116 letni skrzydlaty, kamienny lew pochodzący z Wenecji. Jego głównym hobby jest tworzenie masek karnawałowych w najróżniejszych wydaniach. Interesuje się również aktorstwem, lecz je stawia na drugim miejscu. Gabriel może z początku wydawać się arogancki i zbyt pewny siebie, lecz po bliższym poznaniu można przekonać się, że to miły chłopak, którego po prostu nie nauczono czegoś takiego jak dzielenie się z kimś. Charakter Gabriel ma charakter osoby przebojowej. Trudno go nie zauważyć, ale nie jest nachalny ani krzykliwy, bądź denerwujący. Szkolne przedstawienie? On zawsze weźmie udział! Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się niezbyt inteligentny, nawet głupi . Wiecznie z głową w chmurach (czasami dosłownie…). Przez tą cechę bywa ignorantem oraz często nie słucha uważnie, co do niego mówisz – dopiero pod koniec długiego wykładu o twoim „wielkim problemie” zapyta cię z nieobecnym wzrokiem „Przepraszam, co mówiłeś? Nie słuchałem…”. Posiada duszę artysty. Myśli nietuzinkowo i lubi znajdywać oryginalne rozwiązania. Jednakże, chłopak nie posiada samych zalet. To typ, który bywa arogancki i egoistyczny, jednak nie zawsze i tylko w pewnych sytuacjach. Najczęściej myśli o sobie. Jego w domu niestety nie nauczyli, że trzeba się dzielić… Nienawidzi również, gdy wyskakuje się z prośbą pod tytułem „Dasz mi tą maskę?”. Traktuje swoje wyroby niemal jak własne dzieci. Wygląd Gabriel jest wysokim, lecz słabo zbudowanym chłopakiem. Ma słabą kondycję, więc co za tym idzie, nie jest umięśniony. Jego skóra ma teksturę marmuru o piaskowym kolorze, którego kropki i pęknięcie wyglądają jak pieprzyki. Nie jest on jednak tak ciężki jak marmur, ze względu na to, że jego skrzydła nie uniosłyby takiego ciężaru. Oprócz dużych skrzydeł, charakterystyczną cechą w jego wyglądzie jest też lwi ogon. Gabe ma kręcone włosy o bardzo ciepłym odcieniu brązu oraz grube brwi w takim samym kolorze. Są one średniej długości, jednak przez loki wydają się krótsze. Jego oczy mają podobny kolor, tylko odrobinę ciemniejszy. Chłopak ma również koci nos oraz kocie, duże uszy, w których często nosi zwykłe, czarne kolczyki. Klasyczny Potwór Kamienny lew z Wenecji - istota znajdująca się na herbie Wenecji, a także będąca symbolem świętego Marka. Potwory te pojawiły się między innymi w trylogii autorstwa Kai Meyer opowiadającej o przygodach sieroty Merle. Przedstawiciel gatunku w tej książce nosił imię Vermithrax. Miejsce Pochodzenia thumb|leftWenecja – miasto i gmina na północy Włoch nad Adriatykiem, stolica regionu Wenecja Euganejska. Ludność Wenecji w granicach administracyjnych wynosi około 270 tys. mieszkańców, z czego większość mieszka na lądzie stałym, a historyczne centrum zamieszkuje niecałe 60 tys., natomiast pozostałe wyspy laguny są zamieszkane przez 31 tys. mieszkańców. Przez ponad tysiąc lat miasto było stolicą niezależnej Republiki Weneckiej, która była jedną z morskich i handlowych potęg Morza Śródziemnego. Z okresu największego rozkwitu Republiki pochodzą liczne zabytki miasta, których bogactwo i forma decyduje o pierwszorzędnym znaczeniu Wenecji jako ośrodka turystyki nie tylko w skali Włoch, ale też w skali ogólnoświatowej. Relacje Rodzina Gabriel jest synem pary kamiennych lwów pochodzących z Włoch. Jego mama ma na imię Carmen i jest właścicielką jednego z teatrów w mieście. To otwarta osoba, trochę zabiegana, przez co może wydawać się, że zaniedbuje swoje dzieci. Niestety ma na głowie dużo obowiązków, co Gabriel rozumie i stara się nie zawracać mamie głowy, choć czasami tęskni za wieczorami spędzanymi wspólnie, z całą rodziną. Jego ojciec nazywa się Giovanni i jest nauczycielem w prywatnej szkole muzycznej. Ma z nim trochę gorsze kontakty niż z mamą, jednak to przez to, że kiedy jeszcze Aveline mieszkała z rodziną, to ona była oczkiem w głowie tatusia, a Gabriel stał trochę z boku. Zaczęli więcej ze sobą rozmawiać dopiero po wyprowadzce siostry chłopaka. Ma starszą siostrę, Aveline, która studiuje poza miastem. Ich relacja miała wiele wzlotów i upadków, szczególnie po tym, jak Aveline się wyprowadziła. Kiedy byli jeszcze dziećmi, to oczywiście mieli swoje małe sprzeczki, lecz nie było to nic poważnego, na koniec dnia zawsze się godzili i oglądali wspólnie bajki, jedząc lody. Sprawy zaczęły psuć się na poważnie, kiedy trochę podrośli i pojawiły się nowe problemy. Gabriel zaczął zauważać, że jego rodzice faworyzują jego siostrę, chociaż zazwyczaj to młodsze dziecko jest faworyzowane, a z niego chcieli zrobić kopię Aveline. W tamtym czasie Gabriel bardzo zraził się do siostry, jednak tego nie okazywał, bo nie chciał sprawiać problemów. Po wyprowadzce uczucie wyróżniania Aveline trochę osłabło, lecz w tym czasie dziewczyna robiła wiele rzeczy, które osłabiały zaufanie Gabriela do niej. Chłopak kocha swoją siostrę, ale z drugiej strony wiele razy go krzwydziła, często nieświadomie, więc stara się ograniczać z nią kontakt. Dalsi Krewni Jak przystało na włoska rodzinę, drzewo genealogiczne chłopaka jest ogromne, przez co nie zna nawet połowy swoich krewnych. Wszyscy jednak mieszkają w Europie, więc po przeniesieniu się do Ameryki, nie ma on kontaktu prawie z nikim. Od czasu do czasu dostaje listy i prezenty od ciotek na święta, czy sam wysyła coś dla nich lub swoich dziadków, mieszkających we Włoszech. Gabriel trochę żałuje, że jest tak daleko od rodziny, ale stara się pocieszać myślą, iż przynajmniej omijają go rodzinne spotkania, których nikt nie lubi. Przyjaciele B. E. Gévaudan, Heather Sharma, Natasha Markov Znajomi Lino Luca Sacrilegium, Jay Asmod, Patty Damon, Bridgette Gargouille, Kornelia Huld, Madiredalineida Mayahuel, Katherine, Paulette, Lethe, Berenica, Bazyli Miłość B. E. Gévaudan (<3) Wrogowie Lonnie Von Vamps, Libellule Luisant Zwierzak Gabriel posiada białego króliczka baranka miniaturkę o imieniu Snowflake. Była on prezentem na święta od rodziców, bo chłopak od dłuższego czasu chciał jakiegoś puchatego towarzysza. Snowflake jest oczkiem w głowie Gabriela, bardzo o nią dba i trochę za bardzo rozpieszcza. Nie długo po jej dostaniu, uzbierał pieniądze na drugiego króliczka, czarnego mini lopa z łapkami stopniowo przechodzącymi w biały kolor. Nazwał ją Dorothy Ruth. Gabriel ma również w domu agawę błotną, która należy do jego siostry, lecz to on obecnie się nią zajmuję, ponieważ Giovanna nie może mieć w swoim mieszkaniu żadnych zwierzaków. Zainteresowania Malowanie Gabriel malował od małego, jako pierwszy zawsze chciał robić projekty plastyczne w szkole, to on zawsze pchał się do robienia gazetki etc. Nie brał jednak tego na poważnie, dopóki nie osiagnął około 13 lat. Wtedy został pierwszy raz zauważony przez znanego, lokalnego artystę w konkursie plastycznym, który pochwalił jego pracę i powiedział, że ma nadzieję spotkać go kiedyś w większej galerii. Od tamtej pory Gabriel wziął się poważnie za ćwiczenie malunku oraz rysunku i zdecydował o związaniu z tym swojej przyszłości. Robienie masek Z robienia masek jest chyba najbardziej rozpoznawalny. Wyrabia je z prawdziwą precyzją oraz dokładnością co do detali, dzięki czemu tworzy piękne dzieła, które później sprzedaje za odpowiednią cenę. Jest dosyć rozpoznawalnym twórcą w internecie, dzięki czemu jego wyroby cieszą się dużą popularnością. Swoje maski traktuje prawie jak dzieci i pielęgnuje je starannie, nie pozwalając obcych ich dotykać. Rzeźbienie Zanim zaczął wyrabiać maski, parał się rzeźbieniem, które pomagało mu zająć jakoś ręce. Specjalizował się w tworzeniu w glinie, zainteresował się też lekko garncarstwem, ale porzucił ten pomysł, bo według niego dawał mu za mało przestrzeni artystycznej. Dzięki byciu utalentowanym manualnie, rzeźbienie przychodzi mu z łatwością, choć jest o wiele bardziej pracochłonne od innych jego zainteresowań. Pianino Do grania na pianinie zmusili go trochę rodzice, którzy chcieli, by Gabriel tak samo jak siostra kształcił się na jakimś muzycznym kierunku. Pomimo przymusu nauki gry, to chłopak całkiem lubi ten instrument i dzięki kilkuletniemu nauczaniu naprawdę dobrze na nim gra. Los chciał jednak, że wyrósł z niego artysta plastyczny, a nie muzyczny, więc nigdzie nie chwali się swoim talentem do gry na pianinie. Zdolności *'Latanie' - dzięki posiadaniu skrzydeł, Gabriel może swobodnie wznosić się w powietrze. *'Marmurowa skóra' - na ciele gabriela nie powstają rany, a zamiast tego jego ciało kruszy się, rozpada jak skała. Jest przez to o wiele bardziej wytrzymały od innych potworów, ale nadal czuje ból i samo naprawa ciała trochę zajmuje. *'Tonięcie w wodzie' - pomimo bycia normalnej wagi, to przez wykonanie z marmuru chłopak nie może pływać, od razu tonie w wodzie. Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Przepraszam, ale czy tobie by się podobało, gdyby ktoś pytał cię, co masz w spodniach? No ja myślę, że nie.Plik:Cytat2.png - tfw ktoś kwestionuje płeć twojego chłopaka *Plik:Cytat1.png "Sei un idiota" to po włosku "Jesteś idiotą". Zapamiętaj to sobie. ''Plik:Cytat2.png - zdołowany inteligencją partnera na chemii. *Plik:Cytat1.png ''Tyle kotów w internacie, a wybrali ciebie?Plik:Cytat2.png - do Toralei. *Plik:Cytat1.png Ciało jest jak płótno, a blizny to nic innego jak pociągnięcia pędzlem. Razem tworzą piękny obraz.Plik:Cytat2.png - do Bastiena. Po czym jego rozpoznać? #Po dużych skrzydłach. #Głośnym sposobie bycia. #Noszeniu ciepłych kolorów 24/7. Wystąpienia Seriale Wszystko i nic jednocześnie Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Gabe Ulubione powiedzonko: '''Nie ma jednego powiedzonka, ale bardzo często mówi różne przysłowia i powiedzenia '''Najbardziej lubi: Tworzyć szukę, nieważne, czy to rzeźbienie czy rysowanie. Uwielbia proces tworzenia, kiedy może oddać się swojej kreatywnej wyobraźni i zaszaleć. Jest też dumny z tego, jaki poziom osiągnął, więc jeszcze chętniej pracuje nad nowymi dziełami. Uwielbia też spędzać spokojnie wieczór na piciu dobrej kawy i oglądaniu filmów. ...a najmniej: kiedy ludzie nachalnie chcą dotknąć jego prac lub proszą, by coś dla nich zrobił. Jest artystą, jednak nie ma obowiązku robić wszystkim za darmo rysunków czy masek jak na zawołanie. Zwierzak: '''Sam posiada białego króliczka miniaturkę o nazwie Snowflake, a jego siostra zostawiła po sobie agawę błotną. Posiada również drugie maleństwo o imieniu Dorothy Ruth. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Szkicownika i przyborów do rysowania, trudno go również zobaczyć na co dzień bez jakiegoś szala czy chusty. Ulubiony kolor: 'Uwielbia wszelakie ciepłe barwy, od brązów po żółcie, jak i złoty oraz biały. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' '''Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, jaki jest jego ulubiony film wszechczasów? Meta Timeline * 12 maja 2014 - ujawnienie istnienia chłopaka * 14 maja 2014 - pojawia się bio Gabriela * 16 maja 2014 - obrazek z serii "Art Class" zostaje ujawniony * Okres września/października 2016 - Pixie, która zaadoptowała postać przekazuje prawa do niej dla Liścia (dziwne rzeczy się podziały) Osiągnięcia Serie Basic = Gabrielprojektbasic.png * '''Linia: Basic * Wydanie: - * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - Gabriel ma na sobie gruby, pleciony sweter z długimi rękawami w beżowym kolorze. Jego spodnie mają brązowy kolor i zwężają się coraz bardziej, jak idą w dół, kończąc się trochę ponad kostkami. Tam, gdzie są kieszenie, można zauważyć wzór w słoneczniki. Spodnie przytrzymuje ciemnobrązowy pasek ze złotą klamrą. Chłopak ma na sobie skarpetki ze wzorem "Słoneczników" Vincenta Van Gogha, a buty to ciemnobrązowe trampki z białymi elementami. Gabe posiada również żółty szal oraz złote, okrągłe okulary dla ozdoby. Ciekawostki *Został zaadoptowany od Pixie, a poprzednio należał do Szczygła. *Urodził się 9 października; jest spod znaku Wagi. *Ma klaustrofobię. *Chociaż nikomu tego nie mówi, ale nadal ma kolekcję swoich pluszaków z dzieciństwa. *Jest bardzo wybredny jeśli chodzi o muzykę, w większości nie podoba mu się to, co leci obecnie w radiu. Najbardziej lubi muzykę klasyczną oraz indie. *Zawsze poprawia ludzi jeśli wypowiedzą coś niepoprawnie. *Kiedy jest zestresowany, ma nawyk stukania palcami o różne powierzchnie. *Przez bycie zrobionym z żywego marmuru, nie poci się. *Zawsze musi mieć czymś zajęte palce, przez co umie zrobić sobie zabawkę z niczego. *Uwielbia czytać o sztuce i jej historii, posiada też wiele książek na temat historii kina, ale o tym mniej otwarcie mówi. *Ma dziwną obsesję na punkcie picia chociaż jednej frappucino lub latte tygodniowo. *Posiada dobrą pamięć matematyczną, potrafi obliczyć w pamięci całkiem skomplikowane działa. Pomimo tego, Gabriel nie trawi matematyki. *Ma bardzo twardy sen, z którego trudno go wybudzić. Było to powodem jego wielu spóźnień do szkoły. *Chociaż nie sprawia takiego wrażenia, to Gabriel jest religijną osobą - został wychowany w chrześcijańskiej rodzinie, która jednak do niczego go nie zmuszała. *Codziennie musi coś przestawić w swoim pokoju, nawet nieświadomie. *Kiedy jego rodzice są źli, zwracają się do niego pełnym imieniem. Chłopak nie przepada za tym głównie przez to, że nie lubi swojego drugiego imienia. *Czasami maluje swoje paznokcie - zwykle na czarno. *Imię jego drugiego królika, Dorothy Ruth, pochodzi od zmarłej tragicznie Dorothy Stratten, króliczka playboya. Galeria gabrielprojektbasic.png|projekt basic Pokójgabriela1.png|pokój Gabriela w simsach 15.10.2017 19-51-52.png|pokój Gabriela w simsach gabriel simsy.png|Gabriel w simsach gabrieltwarzsimsy.png|Gabriel w simsach Od innych Gabriel moodboard by AG.jpg|od Amm <3 GabrielMarcoG-ACRzeźbiarstwolol.png|autorstwa Szczygła <3 Gabriel Skullette.png|skulette od Pixie <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Włochy Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High